bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän blogi:VezonThunder/2010
VT pohtii jälleen Elämää, Universumia ja Kaikkea moniosaisessa, suuressa blogikirjoituksessa. Tämä on jatkoa aiemmalle Reflecting-kirjoitukselleni. Ja kuten sekin, sisältää arvostelun - The Legend Reborn -kirjasovituksesta. Nyt on vuosi 2010. Viimeinen vuosi, jolloin BIONICLE on sellainen kuin ennen... ja ensimmäinen vuosi, jolloin se ei ole. 2009 on mennyttä aikaa... En voi vieläkään uskoa sitä. Projekteista ja kirjoista Paljon työn ja monien vaikeuksien jälkeen voin viimein sanoa jotakin, jota en vuonna 2009 olisi vielä sanonut. Onnistuin viime vuonna. Sain autettua Bioarkistoja paljon, sain Vapaussankarit kahden vuoden jälkeen viimein valmiiksi ja sain tehtyä kaikenlaisia muitakin töitä ja teoksia. Nyt minä en enää huku projekteihin vakavuusasteella 3/3, hukun vain asteella 2/3. Ja kun projektit vähenevät, jää enemmän aikaa jäljellä oleville projekteille, jotka nopeutuvat ja valmistuvat nopeammin jättäen lisää tilaa. Tässä viimeaikaiset, nykyiset sekä tulevat projektini: *Bioarkistojen valvominen ja muokkaaminen (duh) *''Vapaussankarien'' kirjoittaminen (valmis) *Mata Nui Online Gamen läpipeluuoppaan suomentamisen valmisteleminen keräämällä tekstitiedostoista kaikki tarvittavat tekstit, asettamalla ne englanninkieliseen oppaaseen, muuttamalla plussat (tekstitiedostojen koodissa plussa=välilyönti) välilyönneiksi ja parantelemalla itse pelin suomennosta (ei ole paljoa jäljellä) *Bioarkistojen navigaatiomallineiden uudistaminen (valmis) *Eräs pienempi projekti, jonka aloitin huomattuani eräällä tietokoneluokassa vietetyllä epätavallisella matikantunnilla erään asian. Projektin parissa voi työskennellä ilman tietokonetta ja sitten kirjoittaa aikaansaannokset koneella, joten projekti ei suinkaan ole invading. Julkaisen, kun saan mielestäni tarpeeksi hyvään kuntoon. *Eräs projekti, jossa kaikki halukkaat voivat auttaa minua. Aloitan sen, kunhan projekteihin hukkumiseni on pudonnut vakavuusasteelle 1/3 (provided someone else won't start it before me - if this happens, I'll support it at once). *WikiPalikkaakin tulisi auttaa... Eilen sain puolitoista viikkoa sitten AdLibriksestä tilaamani BIONICLE-kirjat. Valitettavasti BIONICLE: Dark Hunters -opas oli loppunut, joten sain vain kolme muuta. BL10, BL11 ja The Legend Reborn (josta tässä kirjoituksessa on arvostelukin). Vasta viimemainitun olen tähän mennessä lukenut. Minä ainakin olin miettinyt ennen, missä BL10:n verkkokoodi on, joten etsin sen jo. Se ei ole alkusivuilla eikä kirjan lopussa itse tarinan jälkeen. Se on tyhjässä tilassa sillä sivulla, jolla epilogia edeltävä luku loppuu. Mustassa tekstiellipsissä, jossa neuvotaan menemään Kanoka Clubiin jne. Kirjassa näyttää olevan myös hyvin mielenkiintoinen lukujen jaottelu... Niin, ja nyt minulla on koko BIONICLE Legends -kirjasarja Infernoa lukuun ottamatta. Sen kun saisi tilattua jostakin... 2009 Vuosi 2009 oli ainutlaatuinen vuosi BIONICLE-saagalle. Tarina siirtyi yhtäkkiä aivan eri planeetalle ja vanhoista hahmoista vain Mata Nui oli mukana päätarinassa. Vuotta 2009 odotin spekuloiden ja toivoen. "Uudistuksen" luulin oikeasti tuovan takaisin vuoden 2001 mysteerit ja tunnelman, jonka alkuperää tai loistavuutta en ole nyt valmis selittämään. Luulin, että uusi maailma tutkittaisiin ja tarina olisi jälleen melko vähäistä ja vaatimatonta. Yksi väärin ymmärtämäni lause toi todellista hypeä mukaan: luulin, että Kanohi-naamioiden konsepti käsiteltäisiin (tämä loi upeita mielikuvia Suurten olentojen huimasta saapumisesta tarinaan). 2009 lähestyi. En tiennyt uudesta tarinasta oikein mitään, kun keskityin vuoden 2008 upeaan päätökseen. Muistan, kun eräänä päivänä luin läpi kaikki BIONICLEsector01:n 2009-artikkelit. Hahmot eivät oikein vakuuttaneet, kun heistä oli saatu vain mainontahehkutukset (kuinka erilainen esimerkiksi Berix onkaan kuin mainosteksti antoi ymmärtää). Sen sijaan Glatorian-yhteiskuntajärjestelmä yllätti. Todella uniikkia - ja ihmiset voisivat oppia kieltämättä Agoreilta. Sekin oli hienoa, kuinka kanisterisetit eivät olleet tarinassa yksi joukkio (tai puolet yhdestä ja puolet toisesta joukkiosta). Oli kolme soturia, jotka eivät olleet mikään tiimi, vain työtovereita, oli yksi karkotettu soturi, joka vaelsi ympäriinsä, ja sitten oli voimakas sotilaslaji ja puoliälykäs petolaji. thumb|left|Musta, lyhyt tyyppi uhkaa toista tyyppiä ratsastaen dinosauruksella aavikolla kantaen mukanaan räjähtävien hedelmien ampumiseen tarkoitettua laukaisinta. Tässä ei ole mitään tuttua. Ensimmäisen sarjakuvan lukeminen tuntui oudolta - aivan kuin lukisi jotakin vierasta sarjakuvaa. Pop Mhanin alkusarjisten tyyli vahvisti tunnetta. Loppujen lopuksi en saanut sarjakuvasta mitään. Kuten olen sanonut, BIONICLE-sarjakuvat ovat liian lyhyitä, jotta hahmojen luonteista saisi mitään irti. Lisäksi sarjiksessa ei tapahtunut oikeastaan yhtään mitään. Bara Magna asukkaineen vain esiteltiin. Onneksi yksi mediamuoto pelasti. Jatkotarinat olivat niin paljon parempia kuin sarjakuva 1. Reign of Shadows välitti Teridaxin diktatuurin paineen ja selviytymiskamppailut sekä epätoivoiset vastarintailut. Ajattelin, että päätarinan tulisi todellakin olla vielä Matoran-universumissa. Siellä tapahtui jotakin aivan uutta ja hyvin eeppistä. Myös Empire of the Skrall kelpasi. Skralleille annettiin motiivit ja Tumalle terävä taktikon äly. He olivat imperiumi, joka toisaalta piti Bara Magnaa kahleissa ja toisaalta pakeni voittamatonta vihollistaan. Ja, kuten aina, arki on mielenkiintoista, kun sitä harvoin nähdään. Riddle of the Great Beings tosin oli minusta tylsä. Agorit olivat melko persoonattomia, eikä karu aavikko ole paras mahdollinen miljöö seikkailutarinalle. thumb|Imperiumi jyrää Glatorian Arenassa. Glatorian Arenakin saapui... no, en voi sanoa, että pian, sillä se myöhästeli ja aina piti odottaa ja niin edelleen. Aluksi se oli pettymys, sillä sitä oli hypetetty liikaa. Lopulta kuitenkin löysin taistelupelistä taktiikkamahdollisuudet ja kiinnostuin siitä. Skrall oli loistava pelihahmo, ja pelissä pelasin lähes aina hänellä. Pelin myötä innostuin Skralleista, mikä näkyy siinä, mitä täällä tuolloin muokkasin eniten. Sarjakuva 2 oli ensimmäistä parempi. Tarina Bara Magnassa eteni - ja, heh, Skrallien imperiumi jyräsi. Juonenkäänne oli odottamaton ja hyvä siirto. Bara Magnan tilanne oli nyt aivan uusi. Jälkimmäinen puolikas Kesä tuli. Tilasin Raid on Vulcanuksen, vuoden ainoan itsenäisen kirjan, kolmen muun lisäksi. Tein siitä arvostelun, joten en aio perustella nyt mitään siitä sanomaani. Perustelut löytyvät tuolta arvostelusta. thumb|left|Love this book... RoV oli mainio kirja. Tarina eteni jälleen, hahmot (monet uusia) tulivat tutuiksi ja pidin heistä monista (Malum for the win). Pysyin erossa spoilereista, joten kirja oli uutta ja jännittävää. Vuosi 2009 oli parantunut kertaheitolla paljon. Tarinan seuraamisestakin tuli paljon kiintoisampaa. Sarjakuva 3 tuli jo ennen kuin sain RoVin, mutta BS01 ystävällisesti - tai no, isolla punaisella spoilerikiellolla - kertoi, että siinä oli spoilereita kirjasta, joten luin sen vasta RoVin luettuani, and this is a run-on sentence and if I spoke this I would be out of breath by now. Sarjis ei tullut BIONICLE dot comiin, joten piti etsiä skannaukset. Ne löytyivät lopulta vieraskieliseltä BIONICLE-foorumilta. Turha sarjakuva se lopulta oli. Se esitteli uudet hahmot kuten sarjakuva 1 (Glatorian-sarjan #1) aikanaan, mutta se pomppi paikasta toiseen ja oli todella itseääntoistava jatkuvine Kanohi Ignikan saapumisen ihmettelyineen. Mitään ei tapahtunut ja hahmot olivat taas tylsiä, toisin kuin RoVissa (mahtava kirja muuten... mutta enkö jo kuluttanut tämän juoksevan vitsin loppuun elokuva-arvostelussani?). thumb|Legendan paluun grafiikka oli ainakin upeaa. Ja The Legend Reborn -elokuvan todellinen odottaminen alkoi. Siitä saimme silloin tällöin niitä pätkiä ja itse elokuvan lopullinen olemus oli yhä täysi salaisuus. Kaikkien mahdollisuuksien ja kahden vuoden odotuksen vuoksi odotukset olivat minulla korkealla. Aluksi pelättiin, ettei elokuvaa tulisi Suomeen, sitten se löytyi CDON.comista ja nimi, Legendan paluu, paljastui. CDON.com ei vieläkään ole muuten vastannut tuolloin lähettämääni huomautukseen lisenssimme loukkaamisesta kopioimalla tekstiä kiittämättä... Ja tilasinkin elokuvan lopulta eri nettikaupasta. Muhaha. Elokuva oli lopulta pettymys. Lisää siitä arvostelussani. En ole varma, muistanko oikein, mutta taisin lukea sarjiksen 4 vasta elokuvan nähtyäni. Taas turha. Vain yksi merkityksetön, joskin sinänsä mielenkiintoinen, kulkuneuvotaistelu... loppu oli vain toistoa elokuvasta. Blah. Ja senkin luin skannauksina, sillä BIONICLE.comiin ei ole toisen sarjiksen jälkeen lisää laitettu. Ja käsittelenpä jatkotarinat loppuun. Empire of the Skrall jatkoi mahtavuuttaan, suurimmaksi osaksi samoista syistä kuin jo sanoin (ja Skrallien siskokset olivat todellinen yllätys). Reign of Shadows kävi valitettavasti taas uudessa ulottuvuudessa, mutta onneksi palasi vielä takaisin Matoran-universumiin, vaikka ei alun tunnelmaa saavuttanutkaan. Riddle of the Great Beings parani Elementtilordien ansiosta, mutta Agorit olivat miinus siinä. Inhottu lopetus oli minusta hyvä, joskin hätäinen. Siinä ehdittiin muistelun ansiosta kertoa paljon, Kiven Elementtilordi esiintyi, tylsä matkaaminen puuttui, ja jos Tarduk olisi päässyt Labyrinttilaaksoon, toinen käynti olisi ollut toistoa - tämän ansiosta se ei olekaan. Mielenvoimat hyväksyttiin uudeksi elementiksi, ja minä tästä pidin. Hyvä suomenkielinen nimikin viimein löytyi ponnistelujen jälkeen. Sarjis 5 oli vuoden paras sarjis. Uutta sisältöä, tarinan etenemistä, flashback, Yhdistyneiden kylien arkea, Labyrinttilaakson mysteerejä ja lopussa Teridax esiintyy. Ei loistava sarjakuva, ei, mutta hyvä. Mata Nui puhuu muuten liikaa itsekseen... Miksei voitu ottaa pitkästä aikaa henkilöhahmoa kertojaksi, kuten alkuperäisen numeroinnin sarjakuvassa 20? Mata Nuin ajatukset olisivat toimineet monologia paremmin. BIONICLE-settien loppu julkistettiin. Tarinalle se on ainakin hyvä asia, se tuo vapautta Gregille. Uusi teema saattaa olla hyvä, tai se saattaa olla huono, joten settipuolesta en tiedä. Lisää Bio-klaanin Sanomat -lehden kolumnissani. Ja minä kysyin ensimmäistä kertaa Gregiltä kysymyksiä, yay. Makutan veljeskunnan nimi vaihtui Makutain veljeskunnaksi vastausten myötä... Viesti täällä. Siinä tarinavuosi 2009 VT:n silmin. Hyvähän tästä tuli. Minun pitää tehdä tällainen myös vuoden päästä ensi vuodesta - ei kun siis tästä vuodesta. The Legend Reborn -kirjan arvostelu Tämä ei ole mitenkään 100% täysipainoinen kirja-arvostelu, sillä kyseessähän on Legendan paluu -elokuvan kirjasovitus. Jos haluatte tietää, mitä mieltä olen juonesta ja hahmoista ja sen sellaisesta, lukekaa arvosteluni elokuvasta. thumb|Tässä se kansi. Ymmärrättekö, mitä tarkoitan? Ensin valitan kirjan kansista. Ei, älkää hätääntykö - kyllä ne ovat tavalliset pokkarikannet kuten muissakin ja saman kokoiset, mutta en pidä niiden... grafiikasta. Etukannessa on tuttu elokuvan kansi, mutta siitä näkyy vain osa. Itse kuva on pehmeämmissä väreissä ja kirkkaampi. Ei kuulosta kamalalta, mutta kyllä se tunnelman pilaa pinkin tulvallaan (ja eeppisen sinimustan taivaan osittaisella hylkäämisellä. Ja toisin kuin ainakin BIONICLE Legends -kirjoissa, kuva vaihtuu - etukannessa on eri kuva kuin kyljessä ja takakannessa. Se on huono idea. Kylki on, kuten jo voi päätellä, täysin erilainen kuin Raid on Vulcanuksessa. Tässä on takakannen kuvaa taustalla, aivan eri BIONICLE-logo ja aivan eri fontti kirjan ja kirjailijan nimissä. Raid on Vulcanus näyttää niin upealta hyllyssäni... olisivat käyttäneet samaa tyyliä kuin siinä. Nyt nämä molemmat näyttävät yksinäisiltä erakoilta. Sisältä tyyli on sama, mutta jotkin grafiikat (kuten ne lukujen numeroita ympäröivät kilpi-ikonit) ovat muuttuneet jokseenkin pikselimössöksi (huomaa helposti, kun kirja on lukuetäisyydellä). Satunnaisena huomiona voin sanoa, että viimeisellä sivulla ei ole sitä ylälaidassa näkyvää kirjan nimeä eikä sivunumeroa ja teksti alkaa ylempää. No, eivät kannet ole minulle tärkeät, joten nämä eivät minua haittaa, vaikken niistä pidäkään. Tai no, yhteensopimattomuus Raid on Vulcanuksen kanssa haittaa, muu ei. Ajattelin vain sanoa, sillä jotkut ovat visuaalisia ihmisiä. Sitten asiaan! Sisältösivuja on 125, mikä on aika peruskauraa. Luvut ovat tavallista pidempiä, sillä niitä on prologin ja epilogin lisäksi vain kuusi (normaalistihan on 7-10). Ja tosiaan, prologi on olemassa. Sitä vain ei ollut Raid on Vulcanuksen eikä Amazon.comin esikatseluissa. Se on vain kolmisivuinen eikä yhtä huima kuin elokuvassa. Siinä vain Kanohi Ignika lentää avaruudessa ja kerrotaan, mistä on kyse. Prologin sivunumerot on merkitty roomalaisin numeroin, ja luku yksi aloittaa tavalliseen tapaan numeroinnin (aivan alusta eli ykkösestä). Kirjan teksti on hieman väritöntä ja vain selostavaa ja tapahtumat etenevät nopeasti. Vuorosanat tuntuvat melko erillisiltä, sillä Gregin kirjoittelu ei sinänsä sovi Seanin vuorosanailuun. Niitä ei myöskään ole oikein pätkitty - Kiinakin sanoo vain "Hang on tight!", mutta missään ei mainita, että hän pitää taukoa ennen viimeistä sanaa ja sitten huutaa sen "TIIIGHT!" eri äänensävyllä. Tämä on haitta siitä, että Greg on joutunut kirjoittamaan käsikirjoituksen pohjalta. Onneksi Greg on lisännyt ajatuksia - lähinnä Mata Nuin. Matoran-universumiin viitataan niissä silloin tällöin. Kiitos. Toinen haitta on juuri kuvailu. Käsikirjoitus ei oikein kuvaile, joten Greg ei ole uskaltanut kuvailla - silloinhan tulisi virheitä elokuvaan verrattaessa. Etenkin taistelut Hiekkarauskukanjonia ja Mata Nuin ja Tuman kaksintaistelua lukuunottamatta ovat hätäisiä ja melko kuvailemattomia. Silloin, kun kuvaillaan, se menee usein päin mäntyä. Esimerkiksi elokuvassa salaisessa laboratoriossa ei ole useita työkalujen ja koneiden osien peittämiä pöytiä eikä se ole pölyinen. thumb|Kirjassa areenalla on ristikkokatto ja tuo aitio on areenan tasolla (Tarix ja Vastus kävelevät sen yli). Kirjassa joitakin vuorosanoja on pidennetty ja lisätty. Ovelasti se myös tilaisuuden tullen seuraa samaan aikaan eri paikkaa kuin elokuva, mutta tilaisuuksia ei tule usein. Joitakin pidennettyjäkin kohtauksia on, kuten Kiina vahtimassa Tesaran ympäristöä ennen kuin lähtee Berixin perään. Tuma myös pohtii suunnitelmiaan kolmen sivun ajan lisätyssä kohtauksessa. Tämä on se kohta, jota Gregin lupaus Tuman motiivien selventämisestä viittasi. Kaikki tieto siinä on saatu myös Empire of the Skrallista. Move along. Yksi muukin lisätty kohtaus on, siinä Glatorianit rakentavat Tesaran puolustusta. Kirja myös tarjoaa, tosin harvoin, jännää taustatietoa. Kiinan hiekkavaanija oli kipeä, ja siksi hän lähti viemään - lainatulla - Thornatusilla Mata Nuita ja Ackaria Tajuniin. Kiinan viime areenaottelussa hän laski suojauksensa ja Vastus melkein vahingossa tappoi hänet. Ackar mainitsee "Certavuksen kaksoisiskun". Ja sinänsä merkittäviä eroavaisuuksiakin on. Mata Nui ensin muuttaa Ackarin aseen ja sitten häntä taivutellaan auttamaan kyliä. Vorox katkaisee häntänsä kiveen eikä Skarabeekilpeen. Ja Mata Nuin ja Tuman ottelu on aivan erilainen - ensin Mata Nui vain analysoi Tumaa, sitten tajuaa, että tämä on hidas ja liikkuu itse nopeasti väistellen ja iskien. Skralleja on ratsastavien Luunmetsästäjien joukossa Tajunissa. Lopussa Ackar, Kiina ja Gresh yhdistävät voimansa Skralleja ja Luunmetsästäjiä vastaan, mutta se ei pysäytä heitä. Mata Nui tulee ja lisää elämän (vahvistettu!) elementaalivoiman iskuun ja sitten se kaataa ja pelästyttää viholliset. Kirja lopetetaan kolmisivuisella kuvauksella siitä, mitä "our quest begins" -sanojen jälkeen tapahtuu. (Berixistä tulee kirjuri!) Hämärä, legendoistakin puhuva lopetus tuo paremmin "the end" -tunnelman kuin elokuva, joka jää "our quest begins" -lausahdukseen. Ja "united villages" kirjoitettiin pienellä. Oh boy. Kirjassa käytettiin muuten usein neloispisteitä kolmoispisteiden sijaan. Häh? Yksi ajatus vielä. Tästä huomaa, kuinka on kuullut elokuvan vuorosanoja väärin. Näinkö yksinkertaista se olikin, enkä siltikään saanut selvää. Ai niin. En syytä Gregiä. Ei varmasti ole helppoa kirjoittaa alustavan käsikirjoituksen pohjalta... ja hän on monesti sanonut, ettei pidä elokuvakirjojen tekemisestä. Tällainen kirja on hyvä olla jollakulla, jotta siitä voi tarkistaa ja vahvistaa asioita. Ja minulla nyt on, joten minulta voi kysyä. Ellei halua metsästää joka eroa itse tai jotakin vastaavaa, elokuvan tulisi riittää. Muistakaa vain, ettette katso sitä suomeksi. BIONICLE-ilmauksia, jotka ovat vaipuneet unholaan Tällainen spesiaali... kerron teille menneistä ajoista, jolloin joitakin BIONICLE-henkilöitä, -paikkoja ynnä muuta kutsuttiin erilaisilla, yleensä absurdimmilla nimillä kuin nyt. ;Makuta of Metru Nui / MoMN / Metru Nuin Makuta :Kun Makuta ei ollutkaan enää yksi henkilö vaan laji, piti selventää, milloin tarkoittaa lajia ja milloin henkilöä. Henkilö oli Metru Nuihin asetettu Makuta, siis Metru Nuin Makuta, ja tuo olikin hänen nimensä vuosia. Lopulta vuonna 2008 pahispomo sai nimen Teridax. ;Toa Olda :Kun Toat eivät olleet kuuden/seitsemän tyypin joukko vaan laji, tuli tarve erotella, milloin tarkoitettiin alkuperäistä kuutta, siis Tahua ja kumppaneita. "Toa Olda" oli sanaleikki heidän myöhemmästä nimestään "Toa Nuva". Ideana oli, että "Nuva" kuulostaa englanniksi lausuttuna "New-ah" ja new merkitsee uutta, kun taas tämä keinotekoinen sana lausuttiin "Old-ah", old kun tarkoittaa vanhaa. Vuonna 2006 he saivat nimen Toa Mata. ;BIONICLE Mainland / BIONICLE-päämaa :Tätä ei heti muistaisi. "BIONICLE-päämaa" oli se suuri paikka, josta Voya Nui aikoinaan ponnahti. Sen ajateltiin olevan niin keskeinen, että se olisi suorastaan BIONICLE-saagan päämaa. Sittemmin se oli vain Eteläinen manner. ;Universe Core / Universumin ydin :BS01 ylpeili tällä nimellä, jonka Greg oli "vain heille" suonut. Toiselta nimeltään paikka oli "Maailma, joka ruokkii maailmaa", ja siksi sitä muka BS01:n ulkopuolella piti kutsuakin. Heh. Lopulta se sai nimen Karda Nui, ja pääsimme tuosta. ;BIONICLE Planet / BIONICLE-planeetta / Endless Ocean Planet / Päättymättömän meren planeetta :Alunperin se oli se planeetta, jolla Bionicle-tarina tapahtui. Sitten, kun Mata Nui heräsi tarinassa, ja kävi ilmi, että hän oli universumi (Matoraneille ainakin), saimme tietää, että kaikki, mitä planeetalla oli, oli sen Päättymätön meri. Se muutti nimeksi hienomman kuuloisen termin "Päättymättömän meren planeetta". Saimme lopulta 19 kirjainta lyhyemmän nimen, Aqua Magna. ;Take Me Home :CryoShell, yhtye, johon kuului joukko Bionicle-yhteyksissä musisoineita muusikoita, sai tällaisen kappaleen tehtyä Mistika-settien mainontaa varten. Pian virallisen nimen kerrottiin olevan "Closer to the Truth", vaikka sitä paljon vähemmän kappaleessa hoetaan. No, se on kai olevinaan jollakin asteella artistista. ;Metru Colors / Metru-värit :Tämä on settijuttu. Vuosina 2001-2003 BIONICLE-settien värit olivat tavallisia sävyjä - tavallista punaista, sinistä, ruskeaa ja vihreää. Vuonna 2004 tulivat "Metru-värit" - tummanpunainen, tummansininen, se outo ruskea ja tummanvihreä. Tuolloin tehtiin äänestyksiä siitä, kummista enemmän pidetään. Uskottiin, että Metru Nui -saagan loputtua Metru-värien käyttö loppuisi. Mutta ei, niitä käytettiin settien loppuun asti. Alkuperäiset värit saivat muuten nimen "Mata-värit". ---- Siinä kaikki tällä erää. Kommentoikaa alla. Luokka:Blogiartikkelit